


Happiness

by ClaireChevalier



Series: Road to Tobio's Birthday [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M, Percakapan non baku, belated birthday gift, chibi!Kei, chibi!Tobio
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Mungkin setelah ini butuh waktu yang agak lama agar mereka bisa puas menghabiskan satu hari bersama-sama karena pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi toh baik Tooru ataupun Hajime tak mempermasalahkannya karena Tobio adalah seorang anak baik yang penuh pengertian. Yang pasti, mereka berdua tak akan pernah berhenti belajar menjadi orang tua yang pantas bagi Tobio kecil mereka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ada visualisasi child!Tobio, loh. Lihat link di bawah ya ;)

**Happiness**

_story by C.C_

_._

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

**Happy Belated Birthday, Kageyama Tobio**

.

* * *

 

            “Tobio! Udah selesai mandinya?” Suara Hajime terdengar menyeru dari luar kamar mandi. Ia baru saja selesai berpakaian, sementara Tobio dan Tooru sepertinya masih betah berlama-lama di kamar mandi meski sudah dua puluh lima menit berlalu.

            “Sebentar lagi, Hajime-papa!” Tobio membalas seruan papanya, “Toorun, cepat, cepat! Nanti Haijme-papa marah, loh.” Tobio yang masih memainkan busa yang berlimpah dari shampoo di kepalanya mendongak pada Tooru yang duduk di belakangnya, sedang bermain dengan rambut hitam Tobio yang masih berbusa.

            “Gak papa. Kita ‘kan memang belum selesai mandi.” Tooru lalu bersiul-siul, masih asik memainkan busa-busa di rambut Tobio.

            Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka. Tak lama kemudian sosok Hajime yang sudah berpakaian rapi menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi— lebih ke arah Tooru sebenarnya. “Udah kuduga, Tobio emang gak boleh lama-lama kubiarkan bersamamu.” Hajime langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengangkat tubuh Tobio dari dalam _bathub_ ke bawah _shower_. Ia lalu mengucurkan air hangat yang keluar dari _shower_ ke kepala Tobio secara perlahan agar tubuhnya tak terkejut.

            “Nanti Hajime-papa basah, loh. Tobio mandi dengan Toorun aja,” Tobio berkata di sela usaha Hajime membersihkan _shampoo_ dan sabun di seluruh tubuhnya.

            “Gak papa, nanti Papa bisa ganti baju. Yang penting Tobio jangan sampai masuk angin, kalau mandi dengan Toorun ga bakal siap-siap.” Hajime melempar pandangan tajamnya lagi pada Tooru. Yang dipandang hanya cengengesan saja.

            “Kau gak asik ah, Iwa-chan. Kapan lagi aku bisa berlama-lama mandi bareng Tobio-chan, kalau bukan hari ini?” Tooru yang masih berada di dalam _bathub_ tersenyum lima jari sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggiran _bathub_.

            “Kita masih punya banyak rencana hari ini kalau kau tidak lupa, Tooru.”

            “Ya ingatlah! Kita ‘kan bakal jalan-jalan sepuasnya, soalnya Tobio genap tiga tahun hari ini.” Tooru lalu bersorak senang sambil sesekali mencipratkan air busa di dalam _bathub_ ke arah Tobio dan Hajime.

            “Hentikan, Tooru!”

            “Iwa-chan, hari ini aja kau jangan marah-marah, dong. Iya ‘kan, Tobio-chan?”

            Tobio menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan ucapan Toorun-nya.

            Melihat Tobio yang membela Tooru, Hajime tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menghela napas dan mematikan _shower_. Tubuh Tobio sudah bersih dari busa sabun dan _shampoo_. Ia lalu mengambil handuk Tobio dan membungkusnya ke tubuh mungil putranya itu.

            “Iwa-chan, aku juga tidak sekalian kau bersihkan?” Tooru menyeringai.

            Hajime menutup kedua telinga Tobio sebelum berseru, “Mati aja sana!”

            “Iwa-chan, kau jahat sekali!” Tooru memberengutkan wajahnya.

            Tobio hanya terkikik di gendongan Hajime melihat wajah Tooru yang memberengut kesal. Meski terkadang ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang diperdebatkan Hajime dan Tooru, tapi Tobio percaya kalau kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak bertengkar sungguhan.

            “Kalau Tobio besar nanti, jangan ikuti tingkah Toorun-mu, ya,” Hajime berpesan begitu mereka sudah berada di kamar Tobio. Ia lalu membuka lemari baju Tobio dan melihat-lihat isinya, menimbang baju apa yang cocok dipakai Tobio di hari spesial ini.

            “Hajime-papa, Tobio pakai baju yang dikasih Toorun aja.” Tobio membawa bungkusan kotak persegi yang berisi hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Tooru. Saat Tobio bangun tadi, Tooru langsung menyambangi kamarnya dan memberikan banyak kotak hadiah pada Tobio, salah satunya berisi _hoodie_ dengan tudung kepala panda.

            “Mau pakai yang ini?”

            Tobio mengangguk. “Iya, soalnya hadiah dari Toorun. Nanti sepatunya pakai sepatu hadiah dari Hajime-papa.” Hajime memang membeli banyak pasang sepatu untuk Tobio, termasuk sepatu olahraga khusus untuknya karena Tobio katanya mau ikut _jogging_ pagi dengan Tooru mulai besok.

            “Ya, udah. Pakai yang ini, tapi pake daleman yang lain, ya. Di luar udah dingin sekali.”

            “Iya.”

            Hajime lalu membantu Tobio memakai kaos yang dipilihnya lalu melapisinya dengan _hoodie_ pemberian Tooru. Begitu Tobio selesai memakai _hoodie_ panda pemberian Tooru, Hajime harus menahan dirinya agar tidak berseru heboh seperti Tooru ketika melihat betapa imutnya Tobio dalam balutan _hoodie_ hewan paling lucu di dunia itu.

            “Tobio-chan~ kau imut sekali!” Tooru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya langsung masuk ke kamar Tobio dan memeluk tubuh putranya itu. Tentu saja Hajime langsung memisahkannya dari Tobio.

            “Kau masih basah, Tooru!”

            “Maaf, Iwa-chan. Abisnya aku gak tahan lihat jagoanku imut begini, sih.” Tooru mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil Tobio yang membuat putranya itu meringis.

            “Tooru!”

            “Iya, iya!” Tooru langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke kamarnya dan Hajime sebelum sesuatu melayang ke kepalanya. “Tobio-chan, nanti kita _selfie_ , ya!” Tooru berhenti di bingkai pintu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tobio. Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir mungil si imut Tobio.

            “Hajime-papa.”

            “Hmm?”

            “Tobio lapar.”

            Hajime spontan tertawa. “Iya, Papa udah hangatin _kare_ kesukaan Tobio untuk sarapan pagi ini.” Sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut Tobio. “Yuk, pakai syalnya dulu.”

-oo-

            “Tobio, begitu di dalam, jangan lepasin pegangan Papa atau Toorun, ya dan jangan ke mana-mana kalau Papa atau Toorun lagi ngomong atau beli sesuatu.” Hajime berpesan pada Tobio yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Mereka sudah berada di parkiran taman bermain yang berada di pusat kota.

            Tobio yang sudah memegang tangan Tooru hanya mengangguk singkat, membuat tudung kepala panda yang dipakainya ikut bergerak naik-turun. Melihat kelucuan putranya itu, Tooru langsung mengangkat Tobio ke gendongan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. “Bilang _cheeesse_ , Tobio-chan!” dan kamera depan ponsel Tooru berhasil menangkap beberapa pose Tobio yang bisa membuatnya terus tersenyum sepanjang hari.

            Begitu melewati pintu masuk, Tobio langsung minta turun. Ingin berjalan sendiri katanya, tapi tentu saja kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Tooru dan Hajime yang berjalan di kanan-kirinya. “Hajime-papa, Tobio mau itu!” Tobio mengarahkan pandangannya pada gerobak yang menjual _taiyaki_ dengan bentuk-bentuk yang begitu menarik perhatian anak kecil.

            “Eh, langsung makan?”

            Tooru tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hajime. “Tobio-chan ini sepertinya lebih seneng makan daripada main-main, ya?” tanyanya yang langsung memandu jalan ke gerobak _taiyaki_ yang tadi ditunjuk Tobio. “Tobio-chan mau berapa?”

            “Segini.” Tobio membuat jarinya jadi tiga. Ia sudah berhasil melipat kelingking dan ibu jarinya dengan benar ketika mengacungkan ketiga jarinya yang lain. “Satu untuk Tobio, satu untuk Hajime-papa, satu untuk Toorun!”

            “Baiklah.” Tooru lalu memesankan tiga porsi _taiyaki_ untuk mereka bertiga.

            Setelah membuka acara jalan-jalan mereka hari itu dengan makan. Tobio mengajak kedua orang tuanya berkeliling, mencoba banyak wahana, meski Tobio sangat betah di wahana _boom boom car_. Ia bergantian naik mobil-mobilan itu bersama Tooru dan Hajime. Meski udara semakin dingin (apalagi diprediksi hari itu akan turun salju) tapi Tobio tetap terlihat sangat bersemangat. Bahkan setelah mereka makan siang bersama, Tobio meminta masuk ke rumah hantu yang biasanya ditakuti oleh anak-anak pada umumnya.

            Petualangan di rumah hantu adalah yang paling menyenangkan bagi Tobio, melihat betapa puasnya ia tertawa saat Tooru berusaha menggangu hantu jadi-jadian yang muncul di sepanjang jalan menuju jalan keluar. Tapi siapa sangka kalau Tobio ternyata sangat takut pada sosok warna-warni dengan perut gendut dan hidung merah yang biasa disukai anak-anak.

            “Tobio gak mau ke sana!” Tobio yang diajak Tooru mendatangi pentas kecil di mana ada dua orang badut sedang memainkan pertunjukan sulap yang menarik perhatian banyak anak-anak di sekitar, langsung menolak ajakan Tooru itu.

            “Loh, kenapa? Tobio gak mau liat pertunjukan sulap?” Hajime yang heran bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

            Tobio menggeleng cepat dan bersembunyi di balik kaki Hajime sambil menggenggam erat ujung celana papanya.

            “Iya, kenapa Tobio-chan gak mau? Nanti dikasih permen, loh.” Tooru berusaha membujuk.

            “Gak mau! Pokoknya Tobio gak mau ke sana.” Suara Tobio mulai bergetar dan wajahnya mulai pucat karena ketakutan.

            Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Tobio yang memandang ngeri ke arah badut-badut di atas panggung, akhirnya Tooru dan Hajime mengerti. “Tobio takut sama badutnya?”

            Tobio mengangguk. Genggamannya di celana Hajime menguat.

            Tooru langsung terbahak melihat pengakuan Tobio, tapi tawanya langsung berhenti begitu mendapatkan pelototan dari Hajime. “Gak papa, kok. Badutnya baik. Dia gak bakal ngapa-ngapain Tobio-chan.” Tooru masih berusaha membujuk.

            “Gak mau, Tobio gak mau ke sana.” Bibir Tobio mulai bergetar dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

            Hajime yang tak tega melihat Tobio yang ketakutan pun menggendong putranya itu dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. “Iya, iya, kita gak ke sana. Kita ke tempat lain aja, ya.”          

            Tobio mengangguk pelan, sementara Hajime menghapus jejak tangisan di kedua pipinya.

            “Tobio-chan aneh banget, nih. Masa sama hantu gak takut, tapi sama badut takut?” Tooru masih saja menggoda putranya yang masih erat mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Hajime.

            “Jangan menggodanya, Tooru,” pesan Hajime.

            “Maaf, maaf. Abisnya lucu, Iwa-chan. Anak-anak lain pada takut sama hantu jadi-jadian, tapi Tobio-chan malah takut sama badut yang lucu.”

            “Gak lucu!” Tobio memprotes di tengah godaan Tooru padanya, “badutnya serem!”

            “Yaudah, liat aku yang ganteng ini aja biar Tobio-chan gak takut, ya.” Tooru tersenyum lebar.

            Hajime hanya menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah Tooru yang terkadang jauh di bawah umur sebenarnya. Dia memang paling cocok menjadi teman bermain Tobio yang masih batita.

            “Eh, di situ ada balon. Beli, yuk.” Dan Tooru selalu bisa mengalihkan topik dengan cepat, tampak dari Tobio yang mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya, tak lagi menenggelamkan kepala di pundak Hajime.

            “Tobio mau yang biru.”

            “Trus mau yang mana lagi?”

            “Yang merah juga.”

            “Yang kuning juga?”

            Tobio mengangguk lagi.

            “Gak sekalian yang balon hijaunya juga, dek?”

            Tanpa disangka-sangka suara lain ikut bergabung dari belakang Hajime yang sontak membuat suasana di sekitar mereka langsung ramai karena Tobio yang menangis kencang dan sebelah tangan Hajime yang mendarat di kepala badut berhidung merah yang tadi datang tiba-tiba dari belakangnya.

-oo-

            “Udah gak papa lagi, Tobio-chan.” Tooru berusaha menenangkan Tobio yang masih terisak di gendongannya karena peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Hajime masih terlihat meminta maaf pada sosok yang berada di dalam kostum badut itu karena sempat memukulnya secara refleks.

            “Tobio mau … _hiks …_ pulang … _hiks._ ”

            “Loh, kok pulang? Kita ‘kan belum naik bianglala.” Tooru menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir deras di kedua pipi tembem Tobio dan juga ingus yang mulai mengalir dari hidung Tobio saking lamanya anak itu menangis."Duh, sampe merah gini mata sama idungnya."

            “Gak mau! Tobio … _hiks …_ mau pulang … _hiks_ … sekarang.”

            “Udah gak papa, kok. Badutnya udah gak ada lagi, ‘kan?” Tooru menunjuk sekitarnya sambil terus mengelus punggung Tobio yang tubuhnya masih gemetar ketakutan. Tak habis akal untuk membujuk putranya itu agar tak menangis lagi, Tooru lalu membawanya ke _stand_ yang menjual es krim aneka rasa. “Tobio-chan, liat ada es krim. Tobio-chan mau?”

            Mendengar kata es krim disebut oleh Tooru, isakan Tobio mulai mereda. “... Mau.”

            “Tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama Papa ya kalau kita beli es krim.” Tooru memandang Hajime yang masih berada di kejauhan.

            Tobio pun hanya mengangguk.

            Tooru lalu memesan es krim rasa cokelat untuk Tobio dan rasa vanilla untuknya. Mereka kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan di taman bermain itu. Tooru merasa pilihannya mengajak Tobio makan es krim sangat tepat, karena Tobio sudah tidak menangis lagi, meski masih terdengar sisa-sisa isakan dari mulutnya karena terlalu lama menangis. Yah, walaupun jika Hajime mengetahui ia membiarkan Tobio makan es krim di musim dingin seperti ini, bisa dipastikan ia akan mendapati tendangan ‘maut’ dari Hajime.

            “Kalian makan apa?” Suara Hajime terdengar begitu Tooru membuang sampah bekas es krim yang mereka makan di tempat sampah.

            “Es—”

            “Bakpao! Kita abis makan bakpao isi cokelat. Iya ‘kan, Tobio-chan?”

            Tobio yang melihat Tooru mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pun hanya ikut mengangguk. Ia ingat dengan pesan Tooru tadi.

            “Tobio udah gak takut lagi, ‘kan?” Hajime tersenyum lega begitu melihat Tobio yang sudah sumringah lagi.

            Tobio mengangguk. “Iya.”

            “Gimana urusannya, Iwa-chan?”

            Hajime menghela pasrah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Tooru. “Orangnya gak kenapa-napa, tapi tetap aja aku harus memastikan kalau pukulanku tadi gak nyebabin luka.”

            “Kau sih, refleksmu cepat sekali,” Tooru berkata sambil tertawa.

            “Ya gimana gak refleks? Dia tiba-tiba datang dari belakang ngejutin Tobio yang langsung nangis kencang. Kau pikir apalagi yang bisa kulakuin kalo gak mukul tuh orang?”

            Tawa Tooru semakin kencang.

            “Diamlah, Tooru! Kau membuat orang-orang melihat ke sini.” Ujung kuping Hajime mulai memerah karena malu.

            “Ya ampun, udah lama sekali rasanya aku gak bikin kau malu, Iwa-chan.”

            “Sialan kau!” Hajime yang berusaha menutupi wajah malunya memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangku di mana Tobio duduk— koreksi, di mana tadi Tobio duduk, karena sekarang sosok putranya itu sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. “Tooru, kau melihat Tobio pergi ke mana?”

            “Apanya? Tobio-chan ‘kan di si—” Tooru langsung merasa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik karena melihat di bangku yang tadi didudukinya sudah tidak ada sosok Tobio. “Tobio-chan?” Sepasang mata cokelatnya memandang liar ke sekeliling.

            “Tobio, kau di mana?” Hajime ikut berteriak, mencari sosok Tobio yang mungkin masih berada di sekitar. “Gak ada, Tobio gak ada di sekitar sini.”

            “Gak mungkin Tobio-chan pergi jauh. Dia barusan aja di sini, Iwa-chan.” Suara Tooru mulai terdengar panik.

            “Kita berpencar. Kau ke sana, aku ke sana.” Hajime menunjuk ke arah yang berbeda. “Hidupkan terus handphone-mu, kita bertemu lagi di sini.” Ia berpesan sebelum mereka akhirnya berpencar mengelilingi area taman bermain yang begitu luas.

-oo-

            Di tengah obrolan kedua orang tuanya, Tobio melihat seekor kucing hitam yang tampak tersesat di kerumunan lalu lalang orang-orang. Tobio yang tertarik dengan kucing yang matanya hampir sewarna dengan miliknya itu pun tanpa sadar sudah mengejar kucing itu. Ia tak sadar kalau posisinya saat ini sudah berpisah dari Tooru dan Hajime karena fokus mengejar kucing hitam yang menarik perhatiannya.

            “Nekonyan, jangan lari!” Tobio berusaha meraih kucing yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia tak sadar bahwa di hadapannya kini sedang berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah fokus memakan kue di tangannya.

            “Aduh!” Si anak yang ditabrak Tobio mengaduh begitu tubuh mereka berdua terduduk di tanah. Kue berkrim yang tadi dimakan anak berambut pirang itu pun terjatuh di tanah dan langsung dijilat oleh sang kucing.

            “Waaa, kau lapar, ya?” Tak repot-repot meminta maaf pada si anak yang ditabraknya, Tobio langsung menghampiri kucing hitam yang dikejarnya. Ternyata kucing itu sedang lapar.

            “Hei, kau gak merasa bersalah udah menabrakku?” Si anak berambut pirang itu berkata pada Tobio yang masih memandang ke arah kucing hitam di hadapannya.

            “Oh, iya!” Tobio langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang tadi dimasukkan Tooru ke kantung _hoodie-_ nya dan mengusap remahan kue di tangan anak laki-laki itu. “Tobio minta maaf. Tobio gak sengaja nabrak, soalnya tadi Tobio ngejar kucing ini.”

            Melihat betapa imutnya Tobio dengan tudung panda yang dipakainya, anak laki-laki yang tampak sebaya dengan Tobio itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. “Y-ya sudah kalau kau memang mengaku salah. Kakak bilang aku harus memaafkan orang yang meminta maaf.”

            Tobio tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak itu, lalu melihat ke arah di mana si kucing hitam tadi berada. “EH? Kucingnya hilang!”

            “Dia pergi setelah selesai makan.”

            “Yaaaah.” Wajah Tobio terlihat kecewa.

            “Kau pergi ke sini dengan siapa?”

            “Dengan Hajime-papa dan Toorun.”

            “Di mana mereka?”

            Tobio mulai sadar dengan sekelilingnya yang tampak tidak familiar karena tidak ada keberadaan Hajime ataupun Tooru di sana. “Hajime-papa … Toorun … di mana?” Tobio mulai terlihat panik.

            “Kau tersesat, ya?”

            Tobio mengangguk ragu. “Tadi aku cuma lari sebentar.”

            “Kau tadi ngejar kucingnya, ‘kan? Pantas aja kau terpisah dengan orang tuamu.”

            “Gimana, nih?” Tobio mulai bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. “Tadi Hajime-papa bilang jangan ke mana-mana.” Bibir Tobio mulai bergetar kembali, takut kalau ia tak akan bertemu dengan Papa dan Toorun-nya.

            Si anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala hitam Tobio. “Tenang, aku bisa minta bantuan kakakku untuk mencari orang tuamu. Sebentar lagi kakakku ke sini, kok.”

            “Beneran?”

            Si pirang mengangguk.

            Tobio tak jadi menangis. Wajahnya terlihat lega karena menemukan teman baru yang sangat baik, walau di awal terlihat ketus.

            “Tobio!”

            Kepala Tobio langsung berputar cepat begitu mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. “Hajime-papa!” Dan tubuh Tobio langsung terangkat cepat karena Hajime yang langsung membawanya ke pelukannya.

            “Astaga Tobio! Kau ke mana aja? Papa sama Toorun udah muter-muter nyariinTobio.”

            “Maaf, Hajime-papa. Tadi Tobio ngejar nekonyan, tapi nekonyan-nya lari abis makan kuenya dia.” Tobio menunjuk anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri di posisi yang sama.

            “Kau…?”

            Mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Hajime, si anak laki-laki menjawab, “Kei. Tsukishima Kei.”

            Hajime tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak laki-laki yang terlihat pintar itu. Ia lalu berjongkok dan mengelus kepala pirangnya. “Kau yang menemani Tobio daritadi, ya?”

            Kei mengangguk.

            “Makasih, Kei.”

            “Bukan apa-apa. Aku gak mungkin ninggalin anak cengeng ini,” kata Kei spontan.

            Tobio langsung memberengut kesal mendengar ucapan polos Kei yang tentunya membuat Hajime tertawa. Tampak sekali kalau putranya itu tak terima dibilang cengeng oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya.

            “Oh iya, ini Tobio dan aku Hajime. Salam kenal, Kei.” Hajime mengenalkan dirinya dan Tobio pada Kei.

            “Hn.”

            “Aku gak mau kenalan sama dia.”

            “Tobio, gak boleh gitu.”

            “Gak papa, aku juga gak mau kenalan sama anak cengeng.” Kei memutar badannya, “Karena Paman udah datang, aku pergi dulu.”

            “Kau mau ke mana, Kei?”

            “Ke tempat kakakku.” Lalu Kei berlari masuk ke sebuah _stand_ bermain dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Ia terlihat mengenal area di sekelilingnya.

            “Nah, sekarang kita ke tempat Toorun. Kau harus minta maaf karena udah bikin Toorun khawatir sekali.” Hajime menjawil pucuk hidung Tobio yang langsung mengaduh.

            “Iya, Tobio minta maaf, Hajime-papa.” Tobio memasang wajah menyesal.

            “Jangan diulangi lagi, ya.”

            Tobio mengangguk cepat, lalu mencium pipi Hajime. Dan tentu saja ‘sogokan’ Tobio itu langsung berhasil membuat senyum lega terkembang di bibir Hajime.

-oo-

            “Tobio-chan, kau gak lupa ‘kan sama kata-kataku barusan?” Tooru tidak bosan mengulang nasehatnya setelah kejadian Tobio yang sempat menghilang tadi.

            “Iyaaaaa.” Tobio mengangguk sambil tersenyum semangat begitu Hajime mengangkat tubuhnya memasuki kapsul bianglala yang akan mereka naiki. Ucapan Tooru jadi terdengar seperti angin belaka karena sekarang perhatiannya sudah terfokus pada kapsul yang mereka naiki.

            Tobio duduk bersama Hajime sedang Tooru duduk di seberang mereka.

            “Aku takut sekali! Kupikir Tobio-chan diculik.”

            “Tooru, jaga kata-katamu.” Hajime menyela.

            “Maaf, Toorun.” Tobio meminta maaf tapi wajahnya tersenyum yang otomatis membuat Tooru juga ikut tersenyum.

            “Kau senang sekali ya naik bianglala?”

            “Iya!”

            “Ayo sini duduk sama aku.” Tooru menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya.

            “Tobio mau duduk sama Hajime-papa.”

            “Oh!Aku merasa tersakiti.” Tooru memegang dadanya dengan dramatis sembari berwajah sedih. Tobio terkikik melihatnya.

            Suasana sempat hening ketika kapsul mulai bergerak.

            “Waaa, kita terbang!”

            Hajime tertawa mendengar ucapan Tobio. “Ini bukan terbang namanya, Tobio.”

            “Terus apa, dong?”

            “Kita lagi berputar naik ke atas.”

            Tobio mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hajime.

            “Seperti roda mobil-mobilan Tobio-chan, loh. Berputar, ‘kan?” Tooru menyambung.

            Tobio mengangguk.

            “Nah, kita lagi naik roda yang besar sekali,” Tooru merentangkan tangannya, “tuh liat kita naik terus ‘kan ke atas?” tangannya menunjuk ke luar kapsul yang transparan.

            Tobio langsung berdiri di kursinya dan memandang keluar. “Woah! Kita naik!” serunya antusias, “rumahnya jadi kecil,” lalu terkikik geli.

            “Liat dari sini biar lebih puas, loh.” Tooru menjulurkan tangannya pada Tobio yang langsung disambut olehnya. Ia membawa Tobio turun dari tempat duduk dan berdiri di tengah-tengah, memandang keluar dari kaca kapsul yang mereka naiki.

            “Rumah kita di mana, ya?” Tobio bermonolog.

            “Hmm … mungkin di sana.” Tooru menunjuk gedung tinggi yang berada di jangkauan pandangannya.

            “Toorun sok tau!” Dan ucapan Tobio sontak membuat tawa mereka pecah.            

            Seperti yang diramalkan tadi pagi, salju mulai turun. Butiran-butiran es itu mulai turun perlahan dari langit dan terlihat sangat indah begitu kapsul yang mereka tumpangi berada di puncak.

            “Salju!” Tobio melompat kegirangan.

            “Iya, salju.” Hajime mengelus kepala Tobio yang kegirangan. Pasalnya putranya itu memang sangat senang bermain salju, bahkan saat dia masih belum bisa berjalan.

            “Nanti kalau saljunya tebal, kita bikin boneka salju, ya?” Tooru ikut senang melihat tawa Tobio yang terus saja terdengar sejak mereka menaiki bianglala. Tampak sekali Tobio begitu bahagia. “Tobio senang jalan-jalannya hari ini?”

            “Senang!” Tobio memandang Tooru dengan berbinar. “Kapan-kapan kita ajak kakek sama nenek jalan-jalan juga ya, Toorun.”

            Tooru sempat tertegun mendengar ucapan polos Tobio. Yang dimaksud kakek dan nenek oleh Tobio tadi tentu saja bukan kedua orang tuanya, melainkan kedua orang tua Hajime yang sering berkunjung ke Tokyo di masa liburan.

            Melihat Tooru yang terdiam, Hajime langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan. “Iya, nanti kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan sama Kakek dan Nenek.”

            “Toorun juga ikut, ‘kan?”

            Tooru tersenyum. “Tentu saja! Kalau aku gak ikut nanti Tobio-chan ilang lagi.” Tooru langsung mengangkat tubuh Tobio ke dekapannya. “Tobio-chan jangan cepat banget besarnya, nanti aku gak bisa peluk-peluk Tobio-chan lagi.”

            “Loh, kenapa?”          

            “Ya soalnya kalo udah besar Tobio-chan pasti gak mau sering-sering kupeluk. Kayak papamu, tuh!”

            Hajime hanya mendecih.

            “Tobio mau, kok.”

            Tooru tertawa mendengarnya. “Iya. Nanti kalau udah besar Tobio-chan gak mau dipeluk, liat aja, pasti kumakan, hap!” Ia kembali bermain dengan pipi tembem Tobio. Tooru selalu suka mendengar tawa geli Tobio jika ia sedang berpura-pura memakan pipinya.

            Hajime yang sedari tadi hanya memantau interaksi antara Tooru dan Tobio hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya. Memandang dua sumber kebahagiaannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hajime. Urusan berkata-kata, ia serahkan sepenuhnya pada Tooru.

            “Nah, mari kita ber- _selfie_ ria. Daritadi kita belum ada foto bertiga.” Tooru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai bersiap memasang berbagai pose untuk difoto.

            Meski yang paling banyak berekspresi adalah Tooru, tapi sesi foto mereka tidak terasa ternyata memakan waktu banyak.Begitu kapsul yang mereka naiki akhirnya berhenti, mereka baru sadar kalau posisi kapsul mereka sudah di bawah.

            “Oke, foto-fotonya udah banyak. Saatnya kita pulang!” Tooru berseru gembira.

            “Iyaaa~” Tobio ikut berseru senang setelah berada di gendongan Hajime.

            “Ah, tapi sebelum itu. Selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi buat Tobio-ku.” Tooru mencium kening, kedua pipi dan lalu bibir mungil Tobio.

            “Tobio-ku juga.” Hajime tak mau kalah.

            Tooru tertawa lagi. “Tobio kita.”

            Senyum bahagia ketiganya mengantarkan mereka keluar dari dalam kapsul dan menandakan sesi jalan-jalan mereka di hari ulang tahun Tobio juga berakhir. Mungkin setelah ini butuh waktu yang agak lama agar mereka bisa puas menghabiskan satu hari bersama-sama karena pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi _toh_ baik Tooru ataupun Hajime tak mempermasalahkannya karena Tobio adalah seorang anak baik yang penuh pengertian. Yang pasti, mereka berdua tak akan pernah berhenti belajar menjadi orang tua yang pantas bagi Tobio kecil mereka.

**-FIN-**

 Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : [child!Tobio](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/)

           

           

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya selesai juga rangkaian fict Road to Tobio's Birthday \^o^/ #tumpengan  
> Meski part terakhir update-nya telat pake banget, setidaknya masih bulan desember x"))  
> Anggap aja hadiah taun baru utk semua yg udah ikutin series ini dari awal xD  
> Thanks a lot buat semua reader yg udah baca+komen+kudos, yg udah baca+kudos ataupun yg hanya membaca dalam diam, kalian sumber penyemangatku menyelesaikan series ini :3
> 
> See ya on my fict o//  
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 31122016


End file.
